


More than Casual

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Emotionally constipated Kevin & Nico, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Kevin and Nico both suck at feelings, but that doesn't stop them from finding each other at night.Then Nico can't do it anymore and pushes Kevin away, but Kevin won't let him go so easily.





	More than Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoTheFlammble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/gifts).



> I had an incredible amount of fun writing this, since I never get enough opportunities to write about them!  
> I rwally hope this fic fit the request and can't wait to hear what you think :)

Nico was not surprised when Kevin burst into his hotel room, stomping over to him and roughly pulling him down to his height to kiss him. With the Dane, it was always rough and quick, no strings attached, no matter how badly Nico sometimes wished there was more.

Still, Nico twisted his fingers through Kevin’s soft hair, tugging at it until Kevin parted his lips with a moan, allowing Nico to lick into his mouth.

“Don’t tease.” Kevin snapped as Nico pressed soft kisses down the length of his neck. Nico sighed and guided the Dane over to his bed, pushing him onto the soft mattress and climbing on top of him. Kevin had somehow already gotten rid of his own shirt and was urgently tugging at Nico’s, letting out a soft moan when Nico pulled it off. 

Nico traced the outline of Kevin’s chest tattoo, following the elegant lines of the angel’s wings with his fingers and lips.

“Nico... for fucks sake.” Kevin moaned, impatiently grinding their hips together, clawing at the fabric of Nico’s jeans.

Kevin’s fingers dug into his bare thighs Nico got rid of his jeans and boxers. The Dane moaned as he saw Nico hardening cock and pressed close to rut their hips together. 

“God I need you inside me.” Kevin groaned as he wiggled out of his own pants. Nico smiled lightly and wrapped his fingers around Kevin’s cock, stroking it teasingly slow as he nuzzled the side of Kevin’s neck, breathing in the Dane’s familiar smile.

“Hurry!” Kevin whined, hitting Nico’s shoulder. Nico brought his fingers up to Kevin’s mouth, the Haas driver not hesitating to suck the digits into his mouth. He hummed around Nico’s fingers, glancing up at Nico with wide, innocent eyes. 

“God you’re perfect.” Nico murmured as he pulled back his fingers and brought them down. 

Kevin whined as Nico eased his fingers into his twitching hole. Nico gently shushed him, kissing him to catch all the soft, beautiful noises leaving his lips. Nico opened the Dane up as fast as he could, twisting and curling his fingers as Kevin wiggled impatiently under him.

He pulled away and lined himself up, Kevin groaning as the tip of Nico’s big cock pushed inside him. In a moment of unexpected clinginess, Kevin cuddled close, burying his face in the crook of Nico’s shoulder as Nico bottomed out. Nico pressed a kiss to his temple to urge him to relax.

“I’ve got you.” he murmured gently, resting their foreheads together as he slowly started to move. It only took a moment before Kevin got impatient yet again, nails digging into Nico’s back. Nico shifted and angled Kevin hips so he could properly pound into him. Kevin was moaning under him, gasping out words Nico didn’t quite catch between thrusts.

Kevin quickly came undone under him, his back arching of the back as he came with a grunt, rolling his hips to ride through his orgasm. Nico didn’t slow down, fingers digging into Kevin’s hips with a bruising force. 

As he was nearing his own orgasm, he noticed Kevin was starting to wiggle under him again, his eyes rolling back as he suddenly came a second time, his mouth open in a silent cry. This sight probed too much for Nico and he finally came as well, cradling Kevin close as he shuddered. 

He rolled off Kevin and glanced over at the Dane. Kevin rolled onto his side with a winche, leaning against Nico’s side in a boneless heap.

“Fuck that was good.” he mused. Nico smiled gently, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist to pull him closer. He knew it wouldn’t take long, as soon as Kevin would catch his breath again, he would leave, he always did.

That was the part Nico always least looked forward to when Kevin visited him. No cuddling or staying over, no chance for Nico to somehow show Kevin he cared. He always tried, gently hugging Kevin, without it being too obvious, and hoping the Dane would perhaps stay after all.

It didn’t work. After a moment of comfortable silence, Kevin kissed Nico’s neck before pushing himself up.

“Well I better get going.” Kevin said, stretching himself out. Nico didn’t answer.

The Dane glanced up at Nico as he was pulling on his boxers, his eyes appreciatively trailing over the way Nico was still sprawled over the bed. Nico quickly looked away, his lips setting in a thin line. He shouldn’t care about Kevin, the Dane would never return his feelings. 

When Kevin was dressed, he crawled on the bed to kiss Nico one last time, letting out a soft noise against Nico’s lips. Nico kissed back, but he held back more than he usually would. When Kevin pulled away, he gave Nico a curious look, staying knelt on the bed. 

“Are you okay?” he seemed a bit awkward asking. Nico sighed.

“I’m fine.” he said, avoiding Kevin’s eyes. Kevin didn’t seem convinced and got more comfortable on the bed, sitting down cross-legged as he stared at the German.

“You need to tell me if you don’t want this anymore.” Kevin said quietly. Nico glanced at him for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“If you don’t want me to come over anymore.” Kevin said with a shrug “I’ll understand.”

Nico pushed himself up on his elbows.

“It’s not that.” Nico mumbled. Kevin surprised him by hesitantly placing a hand on his.

“Tell me..?” Kevin asked quietly. “You’re hurting, I don’t want that.” he added. There was a blush high on his cheeks that confused Nico a little. 

“It’s better if I don’t” Nico told him, pulling his hand away and sitting up more, making sure the thin sheets covered him more. Kevin shuffled away and stood up, looking at Nico over his shoulder.

“I better go then.” he said, the former awkwardness and insecurity that Nico had seen on his face earlier gone and replaced by practised disinterest. 

Nico watched him leave, wishing he had the guts to stop him, to tell him how he felt, but he couldn’t.

~~  
After that meeting, it took almost a month before Kevin sought out Nico again. By that time, the German had already resigned himself to the fact he had ruined any little bond he had build up with the Haas driver.

It was already late in the night, but Nico was still awake, laying sprawled on his bed. The knock was so soft that Nico didn’t hear it at first, and when he did he sighed as he walked over to the door, not understanding why someone would bother him at this time. 

“Kevin?” he said when he saw the smaller man on the other side. Kevin bit his lip and peeked up and Nico through his lashes.

“Hi.” he mumbled eventually. Nico swallowed thickly but schooled his face into a neutral expression. He held the door open.

“Come on in then.” he muttered. He didn’t know what to expect, Kevin was probably here because he was horny and wanted to spend the night with him, but then again, Kevin seemed more flustered than ever. 

The moment Nico closed the door behind them, Kevin walked over and clasped his face between his hands,standing a little on his toes to bring their lips together. 

The kiss was slower and more gentle than usual, Kevin letting out a soft breathless noise as Nico wrapped his arms around his waist to bring him closer.

After a moment, Nico pushed him away, wiping at his mouth.

“I can’t do this.” He murmured, looking away as he felt tears come to his eyes. Kevin rushed forward again, wrapping his arms around Nico and resting his head against his chest. He let out a frustrated noise.

“I’m not good at this.” he said, voice muffled by Nico’s shirt. “You would probably feel much better around someone who is… I don’t know, better at showing emotions and stuff… ” Kevin mumbled, burying his face even tighter against Nico’s chest.

“What do you mean?” Nico asked. Kevin let out another groan.

“I-I like you okay! More than just a one-nightstand.” he stammered, a blush coming to his cheeks again that was a mixture of slight shame and frustration. “I never meant to, but I fell for you and-”

“Kevin…” Nico said softly interrupted, stepping back so he could tilt Kevin’s face up. The Dane was blushing furiously and refused to meet Nico’s eye, so Nico leaned in and kissed him again, trying to show Kevin how he felt rather than to say it. 

Kevin gasped against his lips, urgently kissing back with a hum. Nico grinned and lifted him up, Kevin immediately wrapping his legs around Nico’s waist. Cradling the smaller man close, Nico stumbled over to the bed, to two of them falling on it in a strangled mess of limbs. 

Instead of their normal, rushed undressing and biting kisses, Nico took his time, lips mapping out Kevin’s chest without protest this time. Kevin laughed breathlessly and pushed Nico onto his back. Nico half expected him to go back to their usual roughness, but a flustered Kevin instead snuggled up against his side, one arm slung over Nico’s stomach.

“This is nice too…” Kevin said softly. Nico chuckled.

“Yeah it is.” he answered. He gently carded his fingers through Kevin’s hair, smiling at the little content hum that left Kevin’s mouth at the gesture. 

“I like you too.” Nico murmured. He felt Kevin grin against his chest before the Dane looked up at him, resting his chin on Nico’s chest.

“Good.” he said, pecking Nico’s lips. They stayed quiet for a moment, Nico watching with an amused expression as Kevin wiggled around a little restlessly.

“We can still have sex, you know?” Nico snorted. A mischievous grin came to Kevin’s face as he promptly crawled on top of Nico.

“God yes… but eh, I can stay over after?” he murmured, slowly rocking their hips together. Nico ran a hand over Kevin’s spine, kissing his temple.

“Even better.”


End file.
